Sleep Well Master
by Rip Van Winkle
Summary: Alucard's dark musings as his Master sleeps.


**Sleep Well.. Master 

* * *

**

  
Wow, my first fanfic ever. o_O Inspiration struck me like a freight train. I do not own any part of Hellsing. This short fic, however, belongs to Laura Arbogast - me. Obviously. : Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The darkness shifted. Alucard's form emerged silently from the inky blackness, the faint rumpling of his scarlet coat being the only indication of his arrival in the shadowy room. Elegant locks of ebony cascaded gently over his face as his heavy boots fell carefully upon the floor of his Master's quarters. A crude grin graced the vampire's lips, baring his ivory fangs with a deep, rumbling chuckle. _Integra, My Master..'  
  
_His Master slumbered, undisturbed. She lay upon her silken bed sheets on her back, her hands folded neatly over her chest, which rose and fell gently with her deep breathing. Alucard studied her resting form, and silently desired that she would wear something more feminine as he observed her choice of evening garb: a pale blue button-up top and pants, exceedingly plain in appearance. He grinned broadly. Such was the way of his Master..  
  
Integra slept on. Her spectacles remained firmly in tact on the bridge of her nose, officious even when grasped by sleep. Amused, Alucard chuckled quietly to himself. _How very like her..   
  
_Rarely did he emerge from the shadows as such. Alucard grew accustomed to guarding his Master from the depths of the darkest corners, silently keeping watch as she grew weary and eventually surrendered to the clutching hands of sleep. Having no need for such rest himself, the night became his time of reigning, just as the day was hers. In the absence of the sun's scarring rays, the world was his hunting ground to dominate, to do with what he will.  
  
Restlessness caressed his aged soul this moonlit night of nights..  
  
The mortal life of a human was short and pathetic, tainted by greed, lust, and other weak sensations. Their lives reminded him of porcelain dolls, easily shattered and destroyed beyond repair when merely nudged off of their secure shelves. How easily they became ill and withered away into nothingness.. a most sickly race indeed. It both humored and disgusted him how such a dim, pitiful breed had come to successfully rule the world of today.  
  
Tempting fate, Alucard swept silently over to a nearby chair at Integra's bedside. He reclined there quite comfortably, folding his gloved hands behind his head, a fierce grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. During the day, his Master commanded the respect of all, stoic and beautiful.. hardly comparable to the feeble-minded, failed lumps of flesh he otherwise referred to as average humans. Only at night, when resting, did her frailty as a human become evident. He almost felt as though he could lift her fragile, mortal life from her body and hold it in his hands as she lay there so quietly, breathing deep.  
  
A fierce hunger burned within him. His insatiable thirst as a vampire urged him to pounce upon her form, to sink his fangs into the tender flesh of her neck, to drain all of her sweet blood away.. _A painfully simple task.. _Alucard ran his tongue over his ivory fangs at the thought. He resisted these bloody, hungry urges with ease. Integra was his Master, after all; she was responsible for his awakening so many years ago. Never had he forgotten that fateful day in the underground cellar. The magnificent taste of her youthful blood as it spattered across the floor aroused the immortal fire within his being, giving Nosferatu Alucard new life. Since then, a violent transformation came over little Integra. Her sweet, innocent personality melted away, revealing a stronger, colder being with an iron will.. and Alucard silently observed this drastic change over the years, musing over it, basking in it, cherishing every moment of this grand entertainment.   
  
Deep orbs of red wine critically scanned the room. His Master kept her quarters dark at all times, so there was no way of distinguishing between day and night while residing within this part of the Hellsing mansion. The glowing screen of her laptop, set neatly upon her desk, offered some small amount of light, faintly illuminating her work station. What a focused, determined Master he'd come to be controlled by.. another reason he felt such a painfully pleasant attraction to the sleeping woman beside him.  
  
Alucard returned his ancient gaze to Integra. He thoroughly appreciated her fine scent. Licking his lips, he felt temptation creep over him.. how perfectly vulnerable she was now.. _How.. human.. _Slowly, so as to not disturb her, he leaned forward on his knees, his scarlet coat crinkling faintly to accommodate such a movement. Alucard realized with more than a little smug satisfaction that as his tall shadow loomed over her, Integra's face pinched slightly in mild discomfort, as if unconsciously sensing him being so threateningly near. His features took upon a cruelly amused expression. Just how much did it take to awaken his Master..?   
  
Lightly, he extended one of his long digits and traced at the curve of her hip. Integra growled in displeasure, faintly aware of his chilling, undead touch. Alucard barely contained a chuckle of pure delight at her response. Of course, he would not actually harm her.. she was far too respectable for that. But he didn't mind toying with her in this cruel fashion.. no, not in the least. Humans were required to sleep eventually; it was a natural, inevitable occurrence that even the strongest couldn't fend off for long. _What an unfortunate weakness.  
  
_Seizing the opportunity to harass her further, Alucard shifted his weight to the edge of Integra's bed, pausing as the mattress sank slightly to accommodate him. Just how deep did his luck run? Greatly intrigued, he raised a gloved hand slowly above her body. It lingered in midair, motionless, muscles tense as if to lunge at her.. but he remained statue-still. Having her so utterly helpless before him, at his mercy, brought to him a sense of great pleasure. How easily he could take her life.. how easily she would crumble in his grasp.. it almost pained him, how he could so swiftly extinguish her.. but wouldn't.  
  
A metallic click. Alucard grinned wildly as Integra, now wide awake, produced her pistol seemingly out of nowhere and crammed the cold, steel muzzle against his forehead. The suggestive image of the vampire hovering over her, his hand poised as if to touch her in some unpleasant fashion caused all sleep to flee from her eyes. She spoke coldly, her tone bordering on anger.  
  
What are you doing, Alucard?  
  
This does not please you, My Master? Alucard purred, burying his gaze in the azure depths of her eyes as he stared at her over the rims of his golden shades.  
  
Never did I grant you permission to take liberties with my being, Integra snapped bitterly, tightening her grip on the polished handle of her pistol.   
  
Aah.. my most sincere apologies, Master.. I merely thought you might enjoy--  
  
Get out, Alucard.  
  
Alucard's face broke into a feral, crude grin. Obediently he recoiled his hand, rising stiffly from the bed.   
  
Integra stared hard enough to melt ice as the aged vampire, now hovering near the foot of her bed, gave one sweeping, exaggerated bow before turning away, his crimson coat ruffling slightly even though there was no breeze. He stole one glance back at her, tipping his wide-rimmed hat with a perfectly lustful smile.  
  
As My Master wishes..  
  
With that, Alucard exited her quarters, his form melting away into the inky darkness consuming the room. Integra lowered her pistol, grunting slightly in annoyance. As she lay there silently, one hand tucked behind her head as the minutes ticked on into the night, she continued to glare at the wall where Alucard had vanished, pondering.  
  
Alucard's phantom voice resounded throughout the room, followed by a deep, mocking laughter..  
  
Sleep well.. Master.


End file.
